god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Wonderland
The Evil Wonderland was a very magical place. Legend has it that several millennia ago, a married couple accidentally entered into the Evil Wonderland and discovered many strange martial skills and unique treasures inside. They knew that the Evil Wonderland was a mysterious wonderland left from the ancient times, so they occupied the Evil Wonderland.Inside the Evil Wonderland, there were many kinds of wonders and the spirit energies there were extremely filling; it was one of the treasured lands in the Kyara Sea with the most vigorous spirit energy. The most magical thing about the Evil Wonderland was the "Soul Nurturing Room". The Soul Nurturing Room was also the foundation of the Evil Wonderland. The biggest use of the "Soul Nurturing Room" was to breed martial spirits!Normally, if one person in a couple had a martial spirit, then their child will have a chance of inheriting a martial spirit. If both sides contained martial spirits, then their child would have an even bigger chance of having a martial spirit; they could even have the possibility of holding martial spirits from both of their parents.For instance, Shi Yan's body contained both the Immortal Martial Spirit from the Yang family, and the Shi family's martial spirit. This type of person was someone blessed and loved by God, and was very rare.However, when it comes to the children of most couples who have martial spirits, they might not be able to inherit martial spirits. The possibility of having double martial spirits was also extremely small.This natural law was also applicable in the Endless Sea.The reason why the "Soul Nurturing Room" was intriguing, was because it could increase the chance of a newborn child having a martial spirit! If a couple in which one of them had a martial spirit had intercouse inside the "Soul Nurturing Room", then their child will have several times more chance of having a martial spirit compared with normal conditions.This was extremely magical since it almost countered the rules of the world.Every pair of parents who had martial spirits wished that their child would one day inherit their martial spirit. They wanted their own child to become one of the top and become a strong figure that would be awed by all.Because of that, there were many couples in the Endless Sea that would travel hundreds of li from other seas, in hopes that they could have intercourse inside the "Soul Nurturing Room" to raise the chances of a martial spirit for their future unborn child.Of course, it was not that easy to get approval from the Evil Wonderland.The couples that came to the Endless Sea in hope to enter into the "Soul Nurturing Room", had to join the Evil Wonderland first and become one of them.This was the most basic condition.Only insiders could have the right to enter into the "Soul Nurturing Room". In the past millennium, this rule had never changed.Other than that, there were also many types of other conditions.Normally, the Evil Wonderland would not accept the warriors from other forces in the Endless Sea. Even if they wanted to join the Evil Wonderland, the Evil Wonderland wouldn't take them in.To join the Evil Wonderland, one needed to have a clear background. They needed to be carefully inspected by the Evil Wonderland, and they have to let strong warriors from the Evil Wonderland go deep into their memories and check everything through. Once it was ensured that there were no problems, then they would consider taking them in.Even people with clear backgrounds still needed go through the Evil Wonderland's test once again. They need to know the level and strength of the martial spirits of the parents; only those with valuable martial spirits, beneficial to the future of the Evil Wonderland, would be allowed passage.It could be said that the reason why the Evil Wonderland was one of the fifteen great forces of the Endless Sea, was because of the existence of the "Soul Nurturing Room".Without the "Soul Nurturing Room,' the Evil Wonderland wouldn't have been able to gather so many strong and capable warriors, and they also wouldn't have had that many useful strong warriors. Thus, when it came to the usage of the "Soul Nurturing Room", the Evil Wonderland couldn't be more careful. The Evil Wonderland was not a family; they had no Martial Spirit inheritance; they relied on the existence of the "Soul Nurturing Room" to become one of the three great forces in the Kyara Sea. Characters: * He Qingman * Xie Kui * Lin Nan * Peng Pei * Shi Yubai * Shen Yidan * Lin Hong * Lin Xu * Bardy * Zhou Nan * Chou Nan * Batty * Hu Man * He Luo Category:Locations Category:Endless Sea Category:Kyara Sea Category:Evil Wonderland Category:Enemies